icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Larsen
| birth_place = Nakusp, BC, CAN | draft = 53rd overall, 1995 Ottawa Senators 87th overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2010 }} Brad Larsen (born January 28, 1977) is a Canadian retired professional ice hockey left winger who played in the National Hockey League with the Colorado Avalanche and the Atlanta Thrashers. He currently serves as an assistant coach with the Springfield Falcons of the American Hockey League. Playing career Brad Larsen was born in Nakusp, British Columbia, and played junior ice hockey for the Swift Current Broncos where he attracted NHL scouts' attention. Larsen was drafted in round 3, 53rd overall by the Ottawa Senators in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. His rights were traded to the Colorado Avalanche in 1996. He was not signed by the Avalanche by 1997 NHL Entry Draft day and subsequently re-entered the draft and was drafted 87th overall by the Avalanche. His first four professional years were spent almost entirely with Colorado's AHL affiliate, the Hershey Bears, before securing a full-time role as a member of the Avalanche in 2001–02. Blighted by persistent Back and Groin injuries in 2002–03, Larsen was unable to establish himself in the NHL. Brad returned in 2003–04 and spent time with both Hershey and Colorado before he was claimed off waivers by the Atlanta Thrashers on February 25, 2004. During the 2004 NHL Lockout, Larsen made a return to full health playing in a career high 75 games with the Thrashers AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves. Upon resumption of the NHL in the 2005–06 season, Larsen established a checking line role with the Thrashers and posted a career high 7 goals for 15 points. After playing in a NHL high 72 games and helping the Atlanta reach their maiden post season the following season, Brad was re-signed by the Thrashers to a two-year contract extension on June 22, 2007. A mainstay on the Thrashers fourth line, Larsen's offensive contributions dipped in the 2007–08 season, scoring just 1 goal and four points. On September 26, 2008, he was traded by Atlanta, along with Ken Klee and Chad Painchaud, to the Anaheim Ducks for Mathieu Schneider. Brad's injury woes returned at the start of the 2008–09 season, after suffering a Sports hernia, he was then required to have hip surgery which consequently keep him sidelined for the entire season without debuting for the Ducks. A free agent, Larsen was invited to the Buffalo Sabres training camp for the 2009–10 season before signing with AHL affiliate, the Portland Pirates on September 12, 2009. As a part of the leadership group with the Pirates, Larsen made his return to the ice and posted 13 goals for 27 points in 55 games. Helping the Pirates reach the Quarterfinals in the Calder Cup playoffs, Larsen later announced his retirement to become an assistant coach with the Springfield Falcons of the AHL on August 20, 2010. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Career transactions * Originally selected by the Ottawa Senators in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft as a 3rd round choice, 53rd overall, in 1995. * Selected by the Colorado Avalanche in the 1997 NHL Entry Draft as a 4th round choice, 87th overall.Rights to Larsen were traded by Ottawa for Janne Laukkanen on January 26, 1996. * Claimed on waivers by the Thrashers from Colorado, February 25, 2004. * Traded along with Ken Klee and Chad Painchaud, to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for Mathieu Schneider, September 26, 2008. Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1977 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Nelson Leafs alumni Category:Ottawa Senators draft picks Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Swift Current Broncos alumni Category:Retired in 2010